


Transgressions

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.She just wants.
Relationships: Jack Malone/Samantha Spade
Kudos: 7





	Transgressions

She'll think about it long after he leaves. Even the next day when she's showered, all traces of their transgression washed from her body. She'll still imagine she can smell his scent lingering on her skin. She'll still feel his fingers dancing across her body. She'll still taste his essence on her tongue.

And she'll still want more, even though she knows this is a one time thing.

But once has never been enough. Not when they spent every night writhing in each others arms. Not when he ended it, telling her it was for the best. And certainly not now that they've lapsed into past patterns. Because *nothing* is ever enough when it comes to Jack.

But she doesn't want to think about that now. Because now Jack's in her bed, his tongue trailing a path down her neck and Jack's tongue was never conducive to rational thought. It seems some things never change.

She wants to say something but is terrified of breaking the stillness. She knows one word could end all of this, bring reality crashing down around them and then she won't even have this. And she needs this. *Craves* it.

"Jack..." she whispers, his name escaping her lips despite her intentions.

"Shh, don't..." he murmurs, moving to claim her mouth.

And she concedes, she always does. She's fairly certain Jack will be her undoing but he's touching her now and god, she can't remember the last time he touched her *there*. It's all she can do to hold on, let alone speak. His hands, rough and firm pressing into her body. Slick fingers pressing into her heat, stroking in time to their breathing.

Her own hand blindly seeks him out, body shivering as her palm finds flesh. She forces her eyes open, watches her hand inching its way lower, curling around his cock. And just like that she remembers why it was so hard to stop the first time around. Seeing Jack, his pupils dilated, his skin flushed, his body trembling beneath her fills her with such power she's half surprised she doesn't die from the intensity of it.

Except she doesn't and Jack's moaning, or maybe she is, she can't really tell anymore. All she can tell is that she wants more, needs it in a way that terrifies her as much as exhilarates her. And then Jack's thrusting into her hand and she knows, knows it doesn't matter. All that matters is here, now, them. Because she knows Maria never does this for him.

"Please, I need..."

She doesn't know what she needs, except that she needs it now. Jack seems to understand, swallowing her moan with his mouth, his tongue snaking inside her mouth, his body pressing her further into the bed.

In the countless times they've done this, she still can't quite get used to it. She doesn't recognize this Jack, even though she knows tomorrow she'll see him in a suit, his face a mask of perfectly carved marble and she won't recognize him then either. The thought makes her laugh, low and just a little bit crazy. It dies just as quickly, the awareness of Jack watching her with those too dark eyes is enough to silence her.

She shifts her hips, arching a little, trying to close the distance between them. She wants him covering her, every inch of her until she can no longer tell where she begins and he ends. She wants to wake up in the morning, still covered in his sweat, still sore from supporting his weight. She just *wants*.

She's never been a needy lover, not when she was married, not with any of the men she's dated. Not even with the ones she slept with just for the sake of sex. But it isn't just sex with Jack, it's so much more and she still can't quite define it. She's not certain she wants to because defining means it's something more than it is, and she doesn't want to deal with that disappointment, not again.

But she's not thinking about disappointment because Jack's pressing against her opening and she's not even sure she remembers him putting on a condom. But he must have, because the last thing either of them wants to deal with is unwanted pregnancy and she trusts Jack, so the issue is mute.

And then he's filling her, stretching her in a way that's almost painful and really, it hasn't been that long only it probably has because she's not prepared and before she can stop herself she's crying out and Jack's stopping and she doesn't want him to stop. Don't stop. Never stop.

"Please... god Jack, please..."

It doesn't even bother her that she's begging, even though she knows, somewhere in the recesses of her mind that she's above begging. Except she's not with Jack and he's inside her and she doesn't care anymore because God. He. Feels. So. Fucking. Good.

Twists her hips forward pulling him deeper and earning a whimper. She sorta likes the idea of Jack whimpering. Jack begging. So she does it again, watching as his eyes close, his body trembling with the tension of it all. Small flash of triumph at having *this* kind of power over him and then he's moving again and the thought vanishes.

The power he holds over her is tenfold, and she knows it. Doesn't even care that she's practically weeping from the pleasure of it. Wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, need to be closer, and god, she can't get close enough. The feel of his breath, hot and sticky against her neck causes her to arch forward, her body contorting in ways she didn't even know she was capable of.

Jack's panting now, babbling something she can't quite make out. She likes to think maybe, just maybe he's chanting her name but it doesn't really matter because *she's* doing this to him.

Sharp cry more animal than human and she feels him tense, knows he's coming and it’s enough to send her over the edge. Orgasm so intense she screams, her muscles clenching around his cock causing him to moan once more before he collapses, suffocating her in his weight.

She doesn't care. Doesn't think she's capable of caring about anything other then the dull throbbing radiating through her groin, the foggy haze of pleasure flittering through her chest and her breathing that she can't quite regulate. But even that doesn't matter because Jack's still inside her and now he's kissing her neck, so much like worship her traitorous heart skips a beat.

"God, that was..."

It's the first thing he's said in what seems like hours and she wants to respond but the only thing that comes out is a low groan, half exhaustion, half euphoria.

"Sorry..."

She can't quite figure out why he's apologizing until he moves off her, leaving her feeling hollow and empty and she wants that warmth back because now he's going to leave and she doesn't want him to *ever* leave.

"It's alright," she manages, a slight flash of pride at the steadiness of her voice.

"You mind if I crash here? Not certain standing is exactly in the realm of possibilities at the moment," Jack asks, his tone so intimate dampness rushes between her still numb thighs.

"Not at all," she replies unable to stop the small smile that's suddenly taken residence on her face.

She knows now this isn't a one time thing, despite what either of them intended. She knows tomorrow they'll go back to work and forget this ever happened, but she's fairly certain she won't be sleeping alone for a while and for now, it's enough.


End file.
